


Lapidot Week 2016

by teamchaosprez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My collection of things I'm writing for Lapidot Week. Chapters will be around 1,000-2,000 words long. Not participating in every prompt due to busy schedule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Learning About Earth Together

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't participate in the one in september i need to make up for it /throws lapidot at your faces
> 
> this will probably be like 98% fluff

Something new was in the barn.

There were five of them. Little, squirming things, small enough to fit into Lapis’ hand. They had a little peach fuzz covering of orange and white fur, and eyes the color of the sky. Sometimes they mewled when she would gently pick them up to get a closer look. According to Peridot’s research, they were called ‘kittens,’ and humans kept them as pets. They often stayed close to a bigger cat that was probably their mother, but Lapis had become attached to them, and considered them to be her pets - she didn’t separate them from the older cat for fear of causing them to starve to death, but she always stayed nearby, observing and growing more attached.

One of them started following her around and rubbing up against her legs a little while after they were born. She adored it. She named it Percy, after a character on Camp Pining Hearts, and doted on it. Peridot was equally attached and suggested naming one of its siblings Pierre. Lapis questioned if that would be reasonable since Peridot wanted Percy and Pierre in a romantic relationship and the kittens were all related. Peridot laughed and said that it didn’t matter because they were cats and they were incapable of romantic attraction or possibly love in general.

Lapis didn’t like that idea. She went to great lengths to prove that Percy loved her, borrowing Peridot’s tablet to do research on whether cats felt loved and rubbing her evidence in the younger gem’s face frequently. It became something of a competition between the two, juggling information back and forth, until finally the former technician eased up and admitted that there was a very strong possibility that the former noble could be right. Lapis was kind of smug about it, but also a little confused - Peridot never admitted that anything outside of what she learned from cold, hard logic could be correct.

“What makes you suddenly realize I could be right?” the blue gem asked simply one morning shortly after they had finished arguing as she gently pet Percy’s fur, listening with great satisfaction as the kitten made a low rumbling noise - that was called ‘purring,’ as she had learned in her research about cats. She had also learned that they were ready to be separated from their mother and could start eating other foods when they were about eight weeks old. She didn’t keep track of how much time had passed, but the kittens hadn’t grown to be quite as big as kittens in pictures, so she didn’t think that they were eight weeks old yet. She wanted to give one to Steven - not Percy or Pierre - but she was waiting on telling him about them until they were big enough.

“This is Earth,” Peridot replied with a small shrug, watching Lapis dote on the tiny creature. “Nothing really depends on science or logic when it comes to emotions. And emotions are felt freely here, I guess, from the biggest human to the smallest cat. But because I admitted that you could be correct, can we name one of them Purridot?”

Lapis snorted and rolled her eyes, but nodded with the slightest ghost of a smile on her lips. “Yeah, okay, but only because that pun is hilarious - and because you put your ego down for ten minutes, I guess. Don’t get used to it, Dot.”

The younger gem snickered smugly, and Lapis felt her chest swell slightly. That wasn’t the first time she had felt that, and she seriously doubted that it would be the last for a long time.

Something new was near the barn.

Lapis hadn’t noticed until she followed Percy out of the barn and towards a closed-off little area of the property. There were twelve of them - little, fluffy creatures that peeped and ruffled their downy feathers. The blue gem had to hold back the kittens to make sure that they wouldn’t attack these little birds, mostly because she was curious about how these would grow up. She asked Peridot about them, and Peridot said that they were called ‘chickens.’ Lapis thought that was a funny name for a bird, but at least they had a title to go with them.

She didn’t know what to name these, so she just settled for observing them whenever she wasn’t busy with the cats - which wasn’t very often. There was a bigger chicken that followed them around, called a ‘hen’ or something like that, and according to Peridot that one was their mother. Lapis thought it was street but strange that something so small could grow into something bigger and different looking - even if they didn’t have necessarily the same autonomy that humans did,  _ growing up _ was something she found so…  _ fascinating. _ She tried to start a conversation with her roommate about it, but the younger gem simply scoffed at her and said something about how gems could grow up too.

“What do you mean?” Lapis asked, thoroughly confused as she paused Camp Pining Hearts and watched her roommates with furrowed eyebrows. Peridot just rolled back to lean against the back window of their truck balcony, watching her with an expression that seemed to suggest she was about to explain the most obvious thing in the world.

“Not  _ physically, _ but, y’know,  _ emotionally. _ Like how I used to be cold and calculating and grumpy and you used to be… always sad and distressed and bummed out. We’ve grown up. We’ve gotten more mature and we’ve learned how to feel really advanced things that were forbidden or at least really frowned upon on Homeworld. Like love!”

“Love?”

“Yeah! Like how the kittens love us! And… like how I love you.”

Well, that one was confusing. Lapis sat up from her slouched position and frowned slightly at her roommate, who was blushing thickly and trying to avoid eye contact. “Like… you love me as a friend?” She got the feeling that wasn’t what the younger gem meant, but she figured she ought to ask for clarification anyway so she wouldn’t end up making a fool of herself.

“No! I love you, like… how I want Percy and Pierre to love each other.” The younger gem gestured widely to the television screen before crossing her arms over her chest and speaking once more. “I mean, I didn’t realize it until we started talking about whether or not the kittens can love. And I didn’t say anything because I don’t want to freak you out after your experience being really close with you know who. And I don’t expect you to feel the same way about me. But I love you.”

A thick dark blue blush covered the ocean gem’s face after listening to her roommate talk, and she curled in on herself slightly. She didn’t necessarily mind the affection, but she did find it a little bit overwhelming and strange. Especially since that warm feeling in her chest was coming back - she supposed that meant that the ‘love’ was mutual.

Instead of responding, she simply reached over and interlaced her fingers with Peridot’s. The green gem squeezed her hand and leaned on her shoulder, and she sighed slightly.

Earth was a strange planet. Things like growing up and maturing happened here. She supposed she liked it - and she liked learning about it with Peridot.


	2. Sports/Olympics & Free Day (combined)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combination of sports/Olympics and free day (soulmate identification is what i went with).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like the au i came up with for this oops

Sports weren’t really Peridot’s thing. She didn’t particularly enjoy watching them, really, nor did she enjoy participating in them with the exception of when she was on the track team in high school for the sake of having a well rounded record to get into the technical college she’d had her eye on and consequently attended. But damn if she hadn’t jumped at the opportunity to go across the ocean to the Olympics - two of her friends were competing, Pearl in fencing and Garnet in Taekwondo, and since she was apparently the luckiest friend out of any of them she, Pearl’s fiancee Amethyst, Garnet’s parents Ruby and Sapphire, and Pearl’s adopted son Steven had all been invited to attend. She was more excited for the travel than anything else and to look around an interesting new city and country, experiencing things that would probably only come to her once in a lifetime. She’d only need to watch a few events, after all, that Pearl and Garnet were competing in. 

Watching the swimming races were apparently on the agenda, though, since Steven had wanted to see it and the ability had been consequently presented to her and the child. Peridot hadn’t really been looking forward to it but had attended - and it was there that she was introduced to the existence of the very beautiful swimmer Lapis Lagunov of Russia.

The woman was like a goddess of the water, cutting through the chlorinated pool faster than any of the other women in the water. Perhaps even quicker than lightning. She was beautiful with hair the color of lapis lazuli and a frame that seemed maybe a bit too petite for an athlete, though she had strong shoulders that must have come from swimming. Peridot found herself mesmerised, and even after the event was over and Lapis had walked away with the gold the blonde just couldn’t get the swimmer out of her mind. It was like an obsession or an addiction, the sight of the swimmer gliding through the water like an elegant fish replaying in the computer scientist’s mind over and over.

“Yo, P-dot, you need to start thinkin’ about something else because that swimmer is so out of your league,” Amethyst announced the evening of the swimming event as they ate dinner, reaching over and flicking Peridot’s nose, who scoffed and batted her hand away. “You get this freaky dreamy look on your face, so I know for a fact that you’re thinking about her, don’t try to deny it. I don’t think you’re even gonna get to meet her face to face unless you break into the Olympic Village or something.”

“That place is under the tightest security imaginable because of the Munich Massacre back in the 70’s, Amethyst, and I wasn’t even going to try to pursue her! But, you know, there’s no harm in daydreaming,” the blonde grumbled, leaning back in her seat and glaring off to the side. She was smart enough to know that, logically speaking, she didn’t even have a ghost of a chance. This was mostly based off of fascination and infatuation, honestly, so it wasn’t like there was much of a point in going after her because it certainly wouldn’t result in a long, stable, and meaningful relationship like the blonde wanted in her life - she’d just keep on memeing on the Internet and writing Percy x Pierre fanfictions, she supposed. That was a nice enough substitute. “I mean, we don’t even know if she’s interested in girls anyway. I’d make an ass of myself for assuming if I  _ did _ get to meet her in person - and who’s to say she’d like me back even if she is gay or bi or pan or something?”

“Okay, first, anything’s possible if you believe in yourself, Peri. Second, she’s a lesbian, it’s something she’s brought up in a lot of interviews and those of us that keep up with the Games know that. And third, she’d totally dig you. You’re a cute geek girl with a hella nice college degree and a stable job in computer science. Who wouldn’t dig that? If I wasn’t totally committed to Pearl I probably woulda tried to bang you by now.” Amethyst gave her a mischievous grin, and Peridot had to resist the urge to gag. The other girl was a great friend of hers, sure, but the blonde just didn’t find her attractive in a sexual or romantic way at  **all.**

“I’m just going to take that as a compliment and assume that you weren’t hitting on me. Seriously, though, I’m not going to break into the Olympic Village, that would be really, insanely high up on the list of things that would get me killed and I’m way too close to getting a promotion to risk that.” Peridot scoffed before turning her gaze back to her food - suddenly, the foreign dish didn’t seem as appetizing anymore for some reason.

Still, despite her refusal to even think about it, the thought had been planted into her head. She would still adamantly deny that she was even considering that it might be an option, the idea had been planted into her head, and a plan was beginning to formulate…

* * *

 

On a scale from one to ten of how stupid a decision could be, Peridot would rank this one as a five hundred and twenty two, but she supposed it didn’t even matter because after trying to sneak past the guards she had needed to flee the scene and hide herself in an alleyway near the Olympic Village. She now couldn’t even walk on the same side of the street as the housing, and she would probably get weird looks from security when she tried to walk up and watch Pearl or Garnet compete. She didn’t know how she was supposed to explain that she was only trying to break in and meet the athlete she had become so thoroughly smitten with - and, much to her frustration, that status of being smitten had only increased tenfold since. It was like every hour she existed she felt further drawn to the Russian woman who glided through the water like a sharpened knife through flesh.

Well, that was a disturbing comparison, but honestly, she didn’t put it past herself. Her mind had totally and utterly turned against her, and though she was enjoying doing a bunch of touristy things with Amethyst and Steven, her misery was increasing by the minute. Not even the fact that she was in an interesting foreign city could get her to relax and calm down, so she had broken away from her friends and gone for a walk by herself down one of the few abandoned streets she could find.

So wrapped up in her thoughts was she that she didn’t even notice that somebody was approaching her until a feminine voice spoke in a language she only partially recognized. “Privet. YA zametil, chto ty smotrel,” the stranger spoke, and it was with a startled squeak that the blonde turned quickly and found herself staring into a pair of dark blue eyes. It took a moment for her to recognize that she was speaking to Lapis Lagunov, and when she did it took several moments for her to remember how to be intelligent and speak.

And when she did finally remember that she did, in fact, have a mouth and the capability for intelligent language, she noticed the deep blue glow emitting from her chest and the lime green from the swimmer’s. Lapis seemed to notice the exact same thing, because the two simply stared at one another for a long while - it was a common myth that one would be able to know their soulmate by a glow from their heart, but so few people ever met their soulmates that it was considered just that; a myth.

Strange how quickly that could be disproved. At least the pull was explainable. But what the fuck was she supposed to  _ say _ now? Her soulmate was a fucking Olympic swimmer, for god’s sake!

“I, uh, don’t speak Russian,” she found herself saying slowly, knowing that when she tried to speak German anything near how native speakers conversed overwhelmed her. “Do you know any English?” Hey, pat on the back for that intelligent string of words! She supposed that was a logical thing to say, though, because a language difference was a hell of a big barrier to cross.

“Yes,” Lapis replied with an accent, watching her with a wary gaze that made Peridot hope that the earth would just open up and swallow her. “What I said was; I notice you watching. I wanted to say hello. And now I see that we are soulmates. What is your name?”

“Oh, I’m, uh, Peridot. Peridot Klein. I’m American. I, uh, already know who you are, no introduction necessary.” Another moment of Lapis staring into her soul was all it took for the blonde to crack. “Are you doing anything tomorrow night? Or, um, would you like to walk with me?”

“Walking sounds nice, and no, I am not doing anything tomorrow,” Lapis responded before suddenly taking Peridot’s hand and continuing down the road. Damn, she was pretty forward, wasn’t she? Not that the blonde was complaining of course, it was just a little bit startling. 

“Would you, uh, be willing to meet me for dinner if you can?”

“Of course.”

The rest of their walk was fairly quiet, small talk juggled between the two as they slowly got to know each other and slowly got over their initial awkwardness. Peridot found herself stumbling from simply ‘smitten’ or ‘obsessed’ to ‘in love.’ She could notice the swimmer’s initial somewhat icy disposition melting away as well, and by the time they had explored several blocks together they were laughing and joking.

Of course, all good things needed to come to an end, and this one’s came in the form of a very familiar voice calling for Peridot from down the street. The blonde quickly turned her head and groaned as soon as she saw Pearl running down the street towards her, and she was about to turn to Lapis and introduce them when her chin was snatched up in her soulmate’s hand and she found their lips being pressed together in a quick but heated kiss.

“I will see you tomorrow,” Lapis spoke quickly before taking off down the rest of the street like a bullet, and Peridot was left standing on the sidewalk, speechless and having a bit of trouble processing what the fuck had just happened as Pearl ran up to her side. She only vaguely noticed the tall fencer next to her as she watched where the blue haired woman had disappeared around a corner.

Her soulmate.

Lapis Lagunov was her soulmate.

She was only vaguely aware of Pearl’s yapping, scolding her for trying to get into the Olympic Village when she could have just shown her ID and explained that she was considered family of Pearl Suzuki and Garnet Fiera, and she didn’t really have the heart to respond saying that she wasn’t there to see either of them as she was dragged back down the street.

She had a hell of a lot of explaining to do when she was back with the group, but she couldn’t really bring herself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> comments wld be lovely thanks for consuming my gay content


End file.
